1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for cutting seat belts to free passengers trapped in automobiles and more particularly pertains to a cutter and holster positionable in an automobile for use in freeing a passenger trapped in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of freeing trapped passengers in automobiles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Many types of cutting devices are in the prior art including patents. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,368 to Hoover and 5,097,599 to Hasegawa disclose scissors of a generally conventional configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,861 to Meurer discloses a cutter with opposed blades. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,211 to Garcia and 5,085,449 to Hudson disclose single cutters with blades for use on safety belts.
In this respect, the systems for cutting a seat belt to free a passenger trapped in an automobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of freeing trapped passengers in automobiles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems for cutting a seat belt to free a passenger trapped in an automobile which can be maintained and used conventially and safely. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.